Despertar
by Gateta85
Summary: Amarme a mí es un desperdicio,pues soy incapaz de ser feliz.Puede que este destinada a pasar el resto de mi vida buscando una felicidad que me niego a encontrar.Tal vez la busqueda solo termine el día de mi muerte.Pero sólo tal vez...


**Antes de nuestra traición**

Miro a mí alrededor una vez más. Aún no sé como he llegado aquí, como puedo tenerla a ella entre mis brazos, tan dulce, tan calida, tan increíblemente suave… La habitación luce maravillosa esta mañana. La luz blanca del sol penetra por las cortinas que suavemente se mecen al compás de la brisa. Me he despertado infinitas veces en esta habitación, en esta misma cama, con una mujer en mis brazos, mi esposa, mi querida Tomoyo, y sin embargo jamás me había parecido tan dulce y esplendorosa ninguna de las mañanas que he pasado aquí, en este cuarto… en realidad… no recuerdo ninguna mañana tan perfecta en toda mi vida… Casi puedo percibir la quietud del agua del río que fluye bajo la ventana y cuyo aroma a naturaleza inunda la estancia. Los pájaros arrullan, el viento canta, y el calor del sol acaricia mi rostro casi como en un sueño. Fijo la mirada en la mujer que yace entre mis brazos y quedo extasiado con la visión. Su hermoso pelo recorre parte de mi abdomen brillando con los destellos solares que se abren paso por las cortinas. Una mano, fina y bronceada, exquisita, reposa en mi pecho. Noto su respirar en el cuello y el parpadeo en mi barbilla. Sus pestañas acarician mi piel levemente mientras ella duerme placentera. Y no puedo evitar que la culpa enturbie tan maravilloso despertar. Ella no es Tomoyo… no es mi esposa… ni tan siquiera es mi amante… ¡Ella es la esposa de mi mejor amigo! Una mujer prohibida para mí… ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Es cierto que cuando ella alzaba la vista mi estomago revoloteaba cual mariposas en primavera…que con solo sentir su mano un escalofrío me recorría la espalda y que siempre me sentía profundamente nervioso ante su presencia pero… jamás creí que pudiera llegar a esto… Ella… ella jamás debería haber acabado en mi lecho… Dios Tomoyo… ¿cómo voy a mirarte a la cara después de esto?… Tú que siempre me apoyaste… tú que me seguiste hasta Inglaterra dejando todo lo que habías planeado para tu futuro… Mi dulce y buena Tomoyo… ¿Podré abrazarte sin morirme de la culpabilidad¿Podré vivir sin contarte esto? Dios… por qué me he dejado embrujar por esos ojos seductores… por esa armoniosa y juvenil voz… por el movimiento de su pelo… Lo siento Tomoyo… cuanto lo siento mi amor… No he sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no caer… ella me ha embrujado… ella me ha enamorado… en realidad creo que hace años que lo hizo… Desde la primera vez que la vi… tan inocente, tan buena y pura. Pero no tengo excusa… ni ella tampoco… La gran pregunta ahora es… ¿qué hacer?

Su cuerpo empieza a despertar en mis brazos. La respiración se hace más fuerte, el movimiento de los parpados más veloz, y mi corazón despierta violentamente en el pecho. Casi temo por la reacción de ella al notarlo. Las manos me sudan, el pecho se agita, mis mejillas enrojecen y la respiración se me corta. Sus ojos se han abierto. Puedo notarlo aunque no lo vea. Esa hermosa cabecita empieza a levantarse… Su cabello cede ante los movimientos de ella. Y aquí llegan, esos ojos endiabladamente seductores. La mirada de la muchacha penetra en mí clavándose en el corazón y en un momento sé, que esa imagen jamás se borrará de mi memoria. Ella parpadea lentamente, inocente, pura… parece no saber dónde esta… la comprendo, dios sí la comprendo. Involuntariamente mi mano se desplaza de la cintura de ella, dónde antes reposaba, hasta la cabeza dorada que tan sutilmente se había levantado. La acaricio con dulzura, sin poder evitar que mis labios formen una sonrisa. Ella parpadea aún más. Y ahí van… los labios carnosos de la chica que acuno en mi pecho empiezan a formar una deliciosa curva… una sonrisa que se grabaría en mi mente junto aquellos ojos.

-Buenos días Eriol…-¿Por qué¿Por qué esa voz me hipnotiza de esta forma? Siento otra vez ese escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo… las mariposas revolotear por mi estomago y el corazón desbordarse por mi boca. Mis dedos se deslizan por su pelo… Está sedoso… increíblemente sedoso. Cierro los ojos un momento sintiendo el tacto en toda su plenitud.

-Buenos días… mi niña…-Los ojos se me abren sorprendidos por las palabras que han escapado de mis labios y veo su sonrisa una vez más. "Mi niña"… ha salido tan natural de mi boca… como si todas las mañanas despertara a su lado y repitiera lo mismo… "Mi niña"… que bien le quedan estas palabras… Ella se acurruca más en mi pecho y suspira. Su voz inunda una vez más mi corazón, esta vez, dañándolo profundamente, llenándolo de culpabilidad.

-Siento lo que ha pasado… espero que me perdones algún día por dejar que esto sucediera… pero no he podido evitarlo…

-No ha sido solo tu culpa princesa… yo lo he deseado tanto como tú…

-¿Y que haremos ahora? Los dos tenemos una vida formada con otras personas, tú estas casado nada más y nada menos que con Tomoyo… y yo… yo también estoy casada… y le quiero… le quiero mucho… pero…

-Pero jamás has sentido tantas cosas a su lado como las que sentimos anoche y aún seguimos sintiendo ahora…- Ella me mira con sorpresa y asiente en silencio abrazándose aún más a mi pecho.

-No quiero dañar a mi esposo… ni tampoco a Tomoyo… Siento mucho lo que ha pasado Eriol… siento mucho haberte metido en todo esto…

-Deja ya de pedir perdón por algo que ambos hemos causado… ninguno de los dos quería que pasara esto… pero ni en mil años borraría esta noche de mi mente… ni este despertar… por qué jamás me he sentido tan completo como en estos días juntos… Sakura… mi dulce Sakura…

-¿Eriol?

-Sharoan es afortunado por tenerte…

-Tomoyo también lo es…

·············································································································································

**Veintiún días antes:**

El sonido del tránsito me agita siempre. Tengo un despertar veloz y enérgico. Doy un salto de la cama, me pongo mi música, tomo mi café y salgo con uno de mis trajes dispuesto a trabajar un día más, con ganas, con fuerza, pero es abrir la maldita puerta de mi casa y bum! Ese sonido… o mejor dicho… ese ensordecedor ruido. Es lo que tiene vivir en Nueva York ¿no? Casi puedo decir que me he acostumbrado a la contaminación, a los coches, al veloz pasar de las horas en esta ciudad. En Nueva York la vida pasa deprisa, entre ajetreos y barullos. Entro en mi oficina, feliz por dejar atrás el ajetreo de la calle y saludando a todos y cada uno de mis empleados. La verdad es que no puedo quejarme en absoluto de la vida que llevo. A pesar de mis jovencísimos veinticinco años, soy director ejecutivo de una empresa Inglesa muy conocida y renombrada, con oficina ahora también en Nueva York, ciudad en donde resido desde los veintitrés años y que comparto con mi preciosa esposa Tomoyo. Ella y yo estamos juntos desde los dieciséis años, edad en que volví a Inglaterra para dedicarme exclusivamente a los negocios familiares. Mi dulce esposa me siguió dejando todo lo que siempre había soñado en Tomoeda, (Japón), lugar donde la conocí. Yo fui hasta allí para ayudar a Sakura Kinomoto, mi sucesora en la magia y las cartas Clow. Sí… todo parece muy surrealista… pero es así. Yo tenía entonces once años, si mi memoria no me falla, y recuerdo perfectamente el día que la vi por primera vez. Sakura era una niña miedosa, tan inocente y pura que parecía poder romperse en cualquier momento. Pero a la vez tenía una fuerza interior que sorprendía… Siempre se decía a sí misma que todo saldría bien… y así fue… Logró reunir todas las cartas Clow, que yo había creado en mi antigua reencarnación como Mago Clow Reed, (puede que hayas leído mitos sobre él), y las había convertido en cartas Sakura con mi intervención. Pues como iba diciendo, aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Lucía triste esa mañana, estaba en el parque, con el viento meciendo sus dorados cabellos. Los ojos de la niña me impactaron desde el primer momento, al igual que su presencia mágica, que aún siendo débil, era notoria. Un alo rosa invadía su alma y profundizaba su triste mirar. Dos esmeraldas alzaron la vista y la clavaron en la rama donde yo estaba escondido. Como si pudieran verme, como si a pesar de no saberlo hubiera presentido que yo estaba allí. Siempre recordaré sus ojos, y aquel triste mirar, que luego descubriría normalmente alegre. Si… esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi sucesora… la verdad es que no sé porque me ha venido a la cabeza… en fin… Tomoyo, mi esposa, era la mejor amiga de Sakura. La verdad es que para aquel entonces era muy niña… le encantaba filmar a la cazadora de cartas siempre que podía, y la vestía con pomposos vestidos en forma de animales, hadas o duendes. Pero aún así era hermosa, quizá no tanto como Sakura, que poseía una belleza más bien fresca y natural, no… Tomoyo era distinta. Era elegante, dulce y serena. Sus ojos, a diferencia de la maestra de cartas, eran pequeños y lineados y su pelo, una larga melena oscura como la noche que acababa en tirabuzones. Debo decir que no me llamó la atención desde un principio…quizá por qué la belleza de Sakura enturbiaba mucho su brillo. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, pude disfrutar de su compañía. Tomoyo fue madurando a una velocidad vertiginosa, y en poco tiempo, despertó en mí lo que creí imposible. Ya no podía ver más allá de su sonrisa, su pelo y su voz melodiosa. Tenía siempre un porte tan galante, tan seductor y fino, era la figura y el comportamiento de una dama elfica de las de Tolkien… Sí… debo decir que Tomoyo se convirtió en mi musa.

A los quince años mi padre murió, dejando sobre mis hombros toda la empresa Hiraguisawa, que yo sabía, era enorme. Así que tras arreglar todo el papeleo del testamento, reunirme con mil empresarios y directores de empresas Hiraguisawa, decidí mudarme nuevamente a Inglaterra, mi país de origen, y dedicarme absolutamente a ello, dejando atrás mi libertad de adolescente. Para mí lo más duro fue contárselo a mi querida Tomoyo. Pero fue sorprendente el día en que iba a abordar el avión, encontrarla en el aeropuerto, con las maletas y su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Me dijo lo que para mí han sido las palabras más hermosas de mi vida y se subió al avión, conmigo. Ella tenía tal devoción por mí que no le importó dejar a su familia, a su querida amiga Sakura y a Sharoan, el novio de Kinomoto y mi mejor amigo. Tomoyo lo dejó todo por mí, y creo que no se arrepiente… yo no quise permitirlo, pero su convicción fue tanta y mi deseo de seguir con ella tan fuerte, que no pude negarme, y le permití dejar sus sueños atrás, para sustituirlos con otros, aún mejores.

Al pasar los años nos casamos y entre los dos sacamos empresas Hiraguisawa adelante, y no solo eso, las expandimos a China, Japón y Estados Unidos. La oficina más novedosa, esta en Nueva York, ciudad donde resido ahora, y mi tarea aquí es sacarla adelante hasta que pueda mantenerse ella sola, para dirigirme luego a otro país y abrir una nueva oficina. Es una vida ajetreada, y poco estable, pero me llena por completo, y a mi esposa no le importa donde viva mientras sea a mi lado.

-Buenos días señor Hiraguisawa.

-Buenos días Allyson. ¿Tengo alguna reunión esta mañana?

-Sí señor, su visita de las nueve le espera en la sala de juntas.- La miro sorprendido.

-¿Tenía reunión concertada esta mañana?

-Sí señor, desde noviembre. La hizo exactamente el día tres de noviembre para el día 10 de diciembre, que si mal no recuerdo, es hoy. Lo tiene apuntado en su agenda, en su lap top y sobre los papeles de su mesa.

-Siempre igual… si no fuera por ti Allyson…- Me retiro el pelo algo molesto, no me gusta que me pillen distraído.- Bueno… son las ocho cuarenta y cinco…tengo quince minutos para ponerme al día. ¿Quién me espera en esa sala?

-Shaoran Li, de empresas Li.- Mi rostro forma una gran sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio se escapa de mi boca.- Viene expresamente desde china para organizar la creación de la nueva oficina de Hong Kong.

-Vaya por dios Allyson, haber empezado por ahí mujer.

Me dirijo veloz a la sala de juntas y abro las puertas de par en par encontrándome con la elegante figura de Shaoran Li, mi mejor amigo desde los once años, y ahora esposo de Sakura Li, heredera de las cartas Clow. Se gira con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Li, siempre tan serio y responsable, conocido en los negocios como "Iceman", el hombre de hielo, y entre las mujeres… como "bomboniceman" que sería algo así como un bombón de hielo. La verdad es que los años le han sentado de maravilla. Su inocencia y timidez de la infancia se han sustituido por frialdad, astucia y elegancia. Casi me ha dejado a mí atrás y estoy echo un adonis…

-¡Mi querido Descendiente!

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así Eriol…

Claro, se me ha olvidado mencionarlo. Sharoan y yo nos conocimos también a los once años, en Tomoeda, él había ido allí para apoderarse de las cartas Clow, y se encontró que ya tenían dueño, o mejor dicho, maestra. Shaoran es descendiente de Clow Reed, y por lo tanto posee magia, al igual que yo mismo y Sakura. Ahora es el actual jefe del concilio de hechiceros de China. No cabe decir que su magia es muy poderosa, más que la mía propia.

-Sí, sí… - Le estrecho la mano fuertemente y con alegría a la vez que le doy un par de palmadas en la espalda. Él sonríe y me devuelve el gesto.- ¿Y que te trae por aquí amigo?

-¿A mí me lo preguntas¿Cómo pueden irte tan bien los negocios si no sabes ni para qué tienes una reunión conmigo?

-Bueno…es un modo de hablar…sé que has venido por la oficina que se abrirá en Hong Kong. ¿No es así?

-Sí, evidentemente. Empresas Li se unirá a ti, tal y como querías.

-¿Y has venido en persona sólo para darme el sí? Te podía enviar todo el papeleo a china amigo.

-Lo sé… pero Sakura ardía en deseos de ver a Tomoyo.

-¿Sakura? Entonces ha venido también, cuanto me alegro. ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?

-Por supuesto.- Una leve tira de color rosa aparece en sus mejillas provocando mi risa.

-Hay amigo… creo que incluso con sesenta años seguirás enrojeciendo al mencionar el nombre de tu esposa. – Él gira el rostro molesto.

-No me tomes el pelo Hiraguisawa. En realidad será Sakura quién dirija la empresa, no yo. Con el concilio estoy demasiado ocupado e irritado como para emprender un nuevo proyecto.- Ahora parpadeo confundido.- Dentro de un mes viajaré a Australia a resolver unas revueltas entre magos oscuros y brujas de la zona, y no podré estar para el papeleo.

-Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba.- Doy una vuelta a la mesa y me siento en mi sillón favorito. Tras apartar de nuevo mi pelo dejo escapar una sonrisa sincera.- ¡Pero no me preocupa en absoluto! Sakura es una maravillosa y astuta empresaria. No tengo la menor duda de que alzará la empresa sobre la competencia.

-No sólo eso, estoy seguro de que mi esposa hará de tu empresa la numero uno de Hong Kong.

-Bueno… también será tu empresa Shaoran… y la de ella.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien¿Y donde se hospedan?

-En tu precioso y lujoso ático.

-¿Co… como?- Una sonrisa burlona escapa de los labios de Li que mira mi rostro sorprendido con superioridad.

-Veo que tu perspicacia como mago Clow desapareció también con la mitad de tus poderes… eso… o nuestra querida Tomoyo sabe engañarte muy bien.

-Esa mujercita me va a oír cuando llegue. Pero en ese caso, cenaran con nosotros esta noche.

-Sí… creo que nuestras esposas deben estar discutiendo sobre ello en estos instantes.

·············································································································································

No podía caber en mi asombro al entrar en el ático Hiraguisawa. Cada detalle relucía elegancia, cada rincón, riqueza y poderío. Hasta el movimiento de las cortinas refumaba belleza. Tomoyo me enseña con cariño el lugar, parándose en cada sala y explicándome su historia, porque hay que decir que mi amiga siempre ha decorado y diseñado de lujo y no se conforma con lo mejor, sino que necesita que todos los objetos que la rodean tengan una historia, un pasado. A pesar de todo es un piso extremadamente moderno .La muchacha ante mí, Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, luce más hermosa que nunca. Una sonrisa ocupa permanentemente su elegante rostro y la melena, tan oscura como la noche, ondea por su espalda con cada movimiento. Siempre había estado orgullosa de ella, pero ahora, observándola con atención, podía darme cuenta cuan parecida era a mi difunta madre, sin lugar a dudas, mi prima había heredado más de ella que yo misma.

-Y en este cuadro se ve como dieron muerte a uno de los presidentes más ricos de estados unidos… ahora no recuerdo su nombre…

-Basta Tomoyo, no quiero oírlo…- Ella sonríe con dulzura.

-Siempre tan miedosa con los muertos y fantasmas.

-Basta por favor… En vez de hablar de espectros por qué no me hablas de tu matrimonio con Eriol. ¿Todo les va bien?

-Mejor que bien Sakura, cada día que pasa le amo más y más.- Una cariñosa sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

-Me alegro muchísimo amiga…

-¿Y tú Sakura¿Eres feliz con Shaoran?

-Claro que lo soy… tengo al hombre más codiciado de toda China… jejeje.

Las dos nos reímos enérgicamente. Y para no hacerlo. Shaoran, mi esposo, es probablemente el sex símbolo más grande que ha conocido China. Heredero de la fortuna y empresas Li, jefe del concilio de hechiceros de china (aunque eso sólo lo sabemos los que poseemos magia), gran experto de las artes marciales, campeón por tres años consecutivos de todos los campeonatos de polo que las ricas familias de Hong Kong han patrocinado, protagonista de todas las portadas de las revistas sensacionalistas, propietario de dos mansiones en Hong Kong, una en Japón, una preciosa masia rural en España, dos edificios en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y Londres, un chalet en Miami, Costa Rica, Taití y Gran Canaria, y de pisos en París, Roma, Barcelona y Australia. Sí señor… Eso sin contar, claro esta, sus preciosos automóviles, sus cuarenta caballos, sesenta pastores alemanes, un león, un tigre y una jirafa. Y ¿saben? De seguro me olvido miles de cosas.

-Debe resultarte complicado llevar ahora también las empresas Li.

-Pues la verdad es que resulta cansado.- Suspiro y me siento en uno de los sofás de la sala.- Sinceramente Tomoyo… tú siempre has estado acostumbrada a una vida acaudalada. Tu madre te crió entre algodones, tenías seis guardaespaldas de niña, veinte de adolescente y a saber cuantos tienes ahora.- Oigo la sonrisa suave de mi mejor amiga de fondo.- Pero yo me crié en una casa sencilla, con una familia sencilla y un fondo bancario sencillo.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que y qué? Vamos Tomy, yo siempre quise vivir una vida modesta, casarme en la iglesia donde se casaron mis padres, criar a mis dos hijos en Tomoeda, ir a trabajar todos los días y volver a casa a las tres de la tarde para dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a mi casa, mi marido y mis hijos. Envejecer junto a mi esposo y dándoles caprichos a mis nietos.

-Bueno… Sakura… también se pueden criar hijos en una mansión, también puedes envejecer en ella, y desde luego podías haberte casado en la iglesia de Tomoeda…Y trabajar… ¡trabajas más que una burra amiga!

-¿Sí? Vamos Tomoyo… ¿Te imaginas al gran Li casándose en una iglesia de 80m2?- La muchacha a mi lado sonríe comprensiva.

-¿Entonces deduzco que mi querida Sakura no es feliz?

-No se trata de eso… es decir… vamos… sabes que no me refería a eso. Shaoran es magnífico y no cambiaría nada de mi vida actual si con ello me arriesgara a perderle.

-Te entiendo… tú dejaste todo por él.

-Sí… al igual que tú amiga.- Tomoyo me mira con sorpresa.- Vamos… dejaste tu carrera como diseñadora y cantante sólo por Eriol. Querías dedicarte a él completamente. Le ayudaste y le apoyaste en esos años tan difíciles para él. Fuiste su salvación… sí… pero a un alto precio.

-Al igual que tú Sakura, no cambiaría nada de mi vida si con ello me arriesgara a perderle. Le amo… no sabes cuanto… y nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer es sacrificio para mí. Sólo quiero verle feliz, hacerle la vida más fácil.

-¡Eso es completa devoción!- No puedo evitar admirar a mi amiga. Ama fervientemente, sin egoísmo, sin el más mínimo interés. Sólo ama… de la forma más pura posible.

-¡Claro que es completa devoción! Sin Eriol yo no sería la mujer que tienes delante Sakura. Puede que fuera famosa, puede que mi nombre estuviera en todas las revistas de moda o en todas las pantallas, no lo sé. Tal vez estaría de fiesta en fiesta, saludando a gente superficial en un mundo superficial, exhibiendo mi rostro y mi cuerpo por todos los países del mundo. ¿Pero y qué¿Tiene eso algún valor para ti Sakura?- Sus ojos me interrogan y yo no puedo más que permanecer callada.- O acaso Shaoran, príncipe azul de china, heredero de los Li, conocido hechicero por todo el mundo¿sería feliz sin ti? Puede tener a la mujer que quiera, en el momento que quiera, puede chasquear los dedos y tener a veinte personas a sus pies, o solo firmar un talón y tener otra mansión. ¿Crees que eso le hace sonreír? No… Lo único que llena a Shaoran es su completa devoción hacia ti, depender emocionalmente de una persona…- Tomoyo me mira y se sienta frente a mí.- Por muy duro que te resulte Sakura… piensa en que sería de ti si no tuvieras a Shaoran… Lo más valioso que te da la vida no se compra con dinero Sakura…

-Lo sé… Lo sé Tomoyo… Ojala Sharoan me ame con tanta devoción como tú amas a Eriol. – Ella sonríe aún más dulcemente que antes.

-No me cabe la menor duda amiga… y tú también le amas a él… eso es lo más bonito que jamás te pueda suceder…

-Sí…- Yo también sonrío, aunque soy consciente de que mi sonrisa resulta algo apagada.- Somos afortunadas amiga…

-¡Lo somos!- Nos levantamos las dos y nos abrazamos alegres. Ella da un salto y me coge de la mano arrastrándome hasta la cocina.- Pero corre, que pronto será la hora de la cena y no hemos hecho nada.

-¿Eriol te deja hacer la cena?

-Por supuesto que no, yo sólo lo superviso. Margarita es la encargada de la cena. Y creeme, lo hace de las mil maravillas.- Un suspiro escapa de mis labios.

-Sí… ya lo supongo…

·············································································································································

Shaoran y yo caminamos en dirección a mi precioso ático. La verdad es que la compañía de Li me resulta relajante. Es una compañía callada, jeje, cuesta sacarle una conversación, a menos que el asunto se trate de finanzas, entonces es locuaz como ninguno. Pero su silencio es reconfortante, sedante. Se podría decir que mi amigo inspira calma, serenidad, elegancia… Pero aún así el silencio no es lo mío… jeje

-Y dime Shaoran¿Sakura se ha acostumbrado ya a esta vida?

-¿A que vida te refieres?

-A la de principito azul de china. De todos es sabido que en china eres cómo de la realeza. Vives entre algodones amigo…

-¿Acaso tú no?

-Sí… pero Tomoyo siempre ha vivido en el lujo, en cambio Sakura…

-Mi esposa no tiene ningún problema con el tipo de vida que llevamos.- Le miro a los ojos y veo que la duda se ha dibujado en su mirar.

-Pero… lo habéis hablado…¿no?

-No creo que sea necesario, si a mi esposa le pasara algo lo notaría.

-Ya…claro…Supongo que tienes razón.- Doy un giro de cabeza y olvido el tema.- La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi heredera, jejeje¿Ha venido con ustedes alguno de los guardianes?

-Gracias a dios Sakura convenció al peluche para que se quedara al cargo de la mansión Li, y se ocupó de que la despensa estuviera hasta los topes en todo momento…

-Ese Kerverous… siempre fue un problema su estomago…

-Sin duda.

-¿Y Yue?

-Yue… bueno… Yue se ha aficionado a la lectura. Esta casi todo momento en nuestra biblioteca. No sé por qué…

-Pues sí que es raro sí… ¡Oh! Ahí esta. El ático Hiraguisawa de Nueva York.

Mi amigo se limita a seguir caminando mientras yo sonrío orgulloso. Los sirvientes nos reciben atentos y ambos entramos ansiosos por dejar el frío atrás. Recorremos los grandes pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Allí veo a varios componentes de nuestro servicio poniendo un par de tazas de té.

-Disculpa Marie…

-¿Sí señor?

-No sabrá por casualidad dónde se encuentra mi esposa ¿verdad?

-En sus aposentos señor, le hemos informado de su llegada y tanto la señora como su invitada, la dama Li, están por bajar.

-Perfecto, gracias Marie…

-Señor…

-Veo que tienes un buen servicio…

-Sí… Tomoyo se encargó de la selección de personal. Tiene buen ojo para estas cosas…

Las risas de nuestras esposas nos sacan de nuestra conversación. Los sirvientes ya han abandonado la estancia y las tazas de té humean en la mesita. La puerta se abre lentamente dando paso a mi mujer, Tomoyo. Luce hermosa como siempre, con un precioso vestido azul celeste que aumenta el brillo de sus ojos. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver su melena ondear al girarse. Se aparta con delicadeza y deja pasar a otra dama. El pelo de la recién llegada cae en preciosas tiras de brillante castaño. Una sonrisa radiante ilumina su rostro y dos ojos de un verde intenso tintinean asombrados. No puedo evitar que mi mirada baje por el sutil escote del vestido. Sakura luce hermosa cubierta por esas sedas en color blanco, casi como un hada de la naturaleza. Su belleza siempre me había parecido fresca y natural, pero al verla entrar por esa puerta casi me ha arrebatado el aliento. Parpadeo un par de veces y luego sereno mis sentidos. Sólo me ha sorprendido verla de nuevo.

-Buenas noches caballeros. ¿Les apetece un poco de compañía femenina? – Ambos, Shaoran y yo, nos levantamos veloces y las recibimos con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto mi señora, sobretodo si es tan agradable.- Veo a Sakura sonreír a su esposo y besarlo levemente en los labios. Yo ago lo mismo con mi esposa y luego le sonrío. Sakura deja sutilmente la mano de su esposo y se acerca a mí con una radiante sonrisa para luego abrazarme con delicadeza.

-Eriol… tanto tiempo…

-Hola pequeña. Los años han sido generosos contigo ¿eh?

-Siempre tan galante…

Sakura toma asiento junto a su esposo y empezamos una conversación de lo más amena.

·············································································································································

**21 días después**

Me parece increíble ahora que miro hacia atrás como han sucedido las cosas. Miro mi rostro en el espejo. El cabello luce revuelto, mis mejillas arreboladas, el pecho sube y baja en un sofocante respirar… Maldita…Soy una jodida traidora… una perra, una zorra, no encuentro palabras lo suficiente insultantes en mi vocabulario… Observo mis ojos, brillan y tintinean como jamás antes lo habían echo… la frustración me inunda y siento como el estomago se encoge en el arrepentimiento. Diabla… Bruja…¿Cómo he podido hacer algo así¿Cómo en nombre de dios he podido traicionarlo¡A él¡A él! Soy una maldita perra… despreciable…horrible…

Las lágrimas empiezan a bajar por mi rostro, al principio creo que es arrepentimiento, sentimiento de culpa, pero al pasar los segundos me doy cuenta que son de impotencia, de rabia. En el rostro dónde antes había siempre una sonrisa pura y dulce se ha dibujado la frustración, la ira. ¿Pero estoy enfadada conmigo misma o lo que en realidad me enfurece es que he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida con el marido de mi mejor amiga? Dios… Tomoyo… ¿cómo he podido hacerle esto? Ella que siempre ha cuidado de mí… Tomoyo… ¿Cómo voy a mirarlos después de esto?

Oigo la puerta del dormitorio. Seguramente Eriol ha abandonado la habitación. Las imágenes de esta noche aparecen fugaces en mi mente. Veo su rostro gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo, ese hermoso rostro… tan elegante… jamás creí que aún pudiera lucir más atractivo…y menos de esa manera…trasfigurado por el placer. Aún me parece sentir su sudor recorriendo mi piel y esas manos… cálidas y suaves…parecían fuego al rozarme… Me castigo a mi misma por pensar estas cosas y sin darme cuenta cojo un jarrón que adornaba en el baño y lo lanzo estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Me quedo ahí agachada respirando con dificultad y a gran velocidad, con los ojos abiertos y alterada por la impotencia que siente mi ser. Unos pasos ajetreados se oyen por el pasillo y la puerta se abre violentamente mostrando a un Eriol muy asustado. Mira el suelo con asombro y luego a mí, aún más asombrado. Se agacha lentamente a mi lado y pone las manos en mis hombros.

-Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?- ¿Qué si me encuentro bien¿Yo¿Pero como se atreve a preguntarme eso tras la noche que hemos pasado? No, no me encuentro bien, estoy muerta de miedo, no quiero volver a casa, no quiero enfrentarme a los ojos enamorados y sinceros de mi esposo, ni a los ojos amistosos de Tomoyo. No quiero volver a la rutina del trabajo, a dirigir empresas o a mi estúpida y enorme mansión. Quiero quedarme aquí, en esta hermosa casa de campo… con él…

-Estoy bien… se me ha caído el jarrón, perdona… era muy hermoso y seguramente también costoso.- Mentira, mientes como una bellaca Sakura, estúpida¡qué estúpida eres maldita sea! Dile que sufres, que no quieres irte de su lado, dile que quieres hacerle el amor otra vez, y otra y otra, hasta saciarte de sus besos y sus caricias. Estúpida Sakura, bruja, zorra. Dile que la inocencia que has demostrado siempre no es más que una farsa, dile que eres una vil traidora que no puede ni quiere volver a casa para fingir que es feliz al lado del hombre que creyó amar. Dile, Sakura tonta, que en tan solo unos días te has enamorado como jamás lo habías echo y que lo único que te apetece es enviar a Tomoyo y a Shaoran a freír espárragos. ¡Dile maldita sea que eres una bruja arpía y traidora que sólo quiere olvidar todo aquello que hace unos días creía que llenaba su vida!- Ahora lo recojo…

-No es necesario, yo lo haré, no quiero que te hagas daño linda…- Linda me llama, a mí…Eriol… si tú supieras como soy en verdad… si tú supieras lo mucho que ha significado para mí esta noche… que ya no seré jamás la misma… OH Eriol... dime…¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver atrás en el tiempo y conquistarte cuando aún eras libre?- Pero dime… ¿seguro que estas bien? No te has hecho daño?

-No… no me he hecho nada… solo le di un golpe sin querer pero fue el suelo quien recibió el impacto…no yo. –Mentira…

-Esta bien…- De repente se levanta y me coge en brazos. Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y le miro sin entender. – No quiero que te cortes con los cristales así descalza.- Le sonrío, una de esas sonrisas dulces que me salen naturales y que no tienen nada que ver con mi personalidad. Me deja sutilmente en el suelo de la habitación y me da un beso en la frente.- ¿Por qué no te vistes mientras recojo el cristal?

-Sí…- ¿Vestirme¿Para qué? Si lo único que deseo es que me quites la bata que llevo puesta y hagas conmigo lo mismo que hiciste anoche, mientras lujurioso mirabas y acariciabas mi cuerpo desnudo. ¿Acaso me estas torturando¿Por qué pareces tú tan sereno cuando yo soy un manojo de nervios? Te amo… ¿es tan difícil de comprender¿Tan extraño?- Eriol…

-¿Sí?- Él sonríe y me mira atento, cariñoso, dulce… y yo no puedo… simplemente no puedo confesarle todo esto… no puedo ponerlo en esta situación. Él esta casado con mi mejor amiga, y yo, con el suyo. Soy tan débil… miente Sakura… miente como haces siempre… ¿para qué enfrentarse a la realidad si puedes huir de ella?

-Nada… solo pensaba…

-¿En qué?- En que estos días a tú lado han sido el paraíso de la felicidad.

-En nada.- Pensaba en lo mucho que me duele tener que seguir fingiendo, tener que ocultar todo lo que siento y quiero. Soy una muñeca… y me tratan como tal… sólo ago lo que los demás me ordenan… sin opinar…sin quejarme…sólo obedezco… como una barbie… linda y sumisa… como una barbie…como una barbie…- Y en todo, ya me conoces, siempre dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado responsable en todo Sakura¿dónde quedó la niña olvidadiza y despistada que conocí a los once años?

-Me temo que ha muerto…- Agacho la cabeza, me duele el pecho, me duele el alma. Me odio a mi misma…

·············································································································································

**21 días después **

Y ahí estamos todos, cenando en el hermoso comedor, tan moderno que asusta. Acostumbrado a mi mansión y a la decoración tan típica de mi país casi me resulta abrumador tanta tecnología. ¡Y no es que sea un hombre antiguo! Pero casi me asombra el detalle con el que esta todo decorado, Tomoyo es sin lugar a dudas una excelente decoradora. Sakura ríe con los comentarios de nuestros amigos. Es tan hermosa… soy afortunado por tener a semejante mujer a mi lado. ¡Y lo mío me costo! Maldita mi seriedad y timidez de entonces, aunque en realidad, creo que nunca las perdí. Al verla así, tan jovial y relajada siento que siempre será la joven inocente con la que me case.

Sakura y yo nos conocimos a los once años. Yo llegué a Tomoeda desde Hong Kong para buscar las cartas Clow y hacerlas ceder ante mi poder. Pero mi misión fue interrumpida por una niña del lugar, la culpable de su liberación, Sakura Kinomoto. Desde el momento en que la vi sentí un profundo odio hacia ella. ¿Y cómo no sentirlo? Era despistada, inocentona, inmadura e irresponsable. Siempre con esa sonrisa confiada como si todo a su alrededor fuera perfecto, cómo si las cartas Clow no hubieran sido liberadas nunca y los estragos en la ciudad por su culpa no existieran.

Esa niña estaba capturando de forma muy poco convencional y desastrosa las cartas que por herencia correspondían a mí familia, a mí en concreto. No podía permitir que ella se las quedara, estaba en juego mi honor, mi respeto en el clan. Esa niña tenía que ceder ante mí poder.

Pero no lo hizo… en vez de eso se había propuesto demostrarme que era capaz de hacerlo ella sola. Yo disfruté con la idea de verla fracasar, de ver como acudía a mí y me las entregaba pidiéndome que yo me ocupara de la caza… pero tampoco lo hizo… y yo… lentamente…fui acudiendo en su ayuda… algunas cartas fueron a parar a mis manos… pero otras, la gran mayoría en realidad, fueron a las suyas. Yo me repetía a mí mismo que ella tenía ventaja, tenía al estúpido del peluche, el libro y la vara, y me decía una y otra vez que la vencería en el juicio, pero en realidad cuando llegó el momento poco me importó. Aquella niña mimada me había ablandado el corazón. Con su cariño, con sus dulces palabras, con su fuerza de voluntad y su energía…aquella niña inocentona se hizo un camino a mí corazón… no importaba cuantos candados y cerrojos pusiera en su camino, ella los destruía con una facilidad sorprendente, con solo una sonrisa, con solo una mirada de preocupación… Empecé a preocuparme por ella como jamás creí hacerlo, cómo no lo había echo por nadie, ni siquiera por los míos. Quería verla todas las mañanas, aunque solo fuera en clase. Ella se convirtió en una obsesión… en realidad lo fue desde el principio… Sakura me obsesionaba… ahora puedo decirlo sin vergüenza alguna.

Al principio mi obsesión tomaba la forma del odio, luego la incomprensión, tras eso la profunda amistad y casi seguido el sentimiento de amor… aquello que yo jamás creí poder sentir… amor… a mis once años ya estaba enamorado.

Levanto la vista y la veo de nuevo, a mí lado. Su mano esta entrelazada con la mía. Con los años eso tendría que ser rutinario, habitual, pero a mí aún se me acelera el corazón al notar su piel. Es tan hermosa, cada día que pasa lo es más. Ella abandona un segundo la conversación para mirarme con dulzura y yo como un adolescente me derrito ante el gesto. Sólo puedo devolvérsela y estrecharle un poco la mano con cariño. Ella sonríe aún más y apoya su cabecita en mi hombro un instante como muestra de afecto. Luego me mira fugazmente y vuelve a la conversación.

Sakura… mi linda Sakura… Los ojos le brillan con la luz de las lámparas, el pelo resbala por su desnuda espalda con sinuosa provocación, su boca se mueve sin parar soltando palabras que no pueden llegar a mis oídos… y como hacerlo… si el solo mirarla ya inunda todos mis sentidos.

-¿Verdad que sí Shaoran?

-¿Eh?- Oigo las risas de los tres en mis oídos.

-Sumergido en tus pensamientos cariño, como siempre. ¿Saben que una noche mientras le besaba me llamó por el nombre de su secretario? Suerte que es un hombre… por qué sino hubiera pensado muy mal…- Eriol y Tomoyo se ríen ante la historia y yo no puedo evitar sonreír también… Recuerdo aquel día perfectamente y también recuerdo el porqué dije el nombre de Hatsumo. Esa misma mañana Sakura había entrado en empresas Li para traerme unos documentos que había redactado ella misma para la empresa Furutawa, de Japón. Cómo yo estaba en una reunión ella se dirigió a mi secretario, Hatsumo, y estuvieron hablando mientras yo terminaba. Tras una hora salí y me los encontré hablando animadamente. La risa de Sakura se extendía por todo el pasillo. Yo les pregunté a cuento de qué tanta risa… sinceramente… estaba molesto… mi esposa es demasiado buena y dulce con todo el mundo. Ella me dijo que tenía una dulzura de secretario y dándome los papeles y un beso en los labios se despidió de mí y con una "dulce" sonrisa, también se despidió de Hatsumo. Él babeaba como un adolescente de quince años y le mire represivo. Al notarlo sólo sonrío con inocencia y dijo "Demasiada belleza para que solo pueda mirarla un hombre". Eso me enfureció sobremanera. "Señor Li tiene una reunión a las 12" yo le respondí que ya lo sabía, de muy mala gana y él sonrío de nuevo. "Debería sonreír más señor, me cuesta creer que teniendo a una mujer como la señorita Sakura no se le contagie su dulce sonrisa". Tras aquello le amenacé con la idea de que sí decía algo más sobre "MI" esposa le despediría y él solo dijo con la confianza que siempre habíamos tenido. "Es muy inocente si cree que los hombres no la miran señor Li… es inevitable admirar una obra de arte cuando pasa por tu lado, del mismo modo que todo viajero que pasa por París admira la Torre eiffel." Esa noche, Sakura me había abrazado y me había besado con cariño y no pude evitar pensar al ver su escote la mirada de Hatsumo cuando ella se iba. Repetí su nombre entre dientes al recordarlo y ella se enfado conmigo por qué creyó que era debido a que estaba pensando en trabajo. Inocente Sakura…

-Seguro que Shaoran tiene una buena explicación para eso.

-En realidad no…- Sakura me miró y fingió molestia con un puchero casi infantil.

-Claro que tiene explicación, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.- Tomoyo sonrío ante el puchero de Sakura y Eriol se quedó mirando a mi esposa con cara inexpresiva. No entendí a que venía ese estado de absorción de Eriol, pero rápidamente lo atribuí a que estaba pensando en otra cosa…quizá en el trabajo, del mismo modo que me estaban acusando a mí de hacerlo.

-A Eriol también le pasa a menudo ¿no Tomoyo?- Ella me miró.

-No…a Eriol no le pasa a menudo…

-Pues ahora tiene la cabeza en otro lado.- Los tres nos quedamos atentos a Eriol que aún no despertaba y seguía con la mirada fija hacia Sakura, pero esta vez perdida en la nada, como si no mirara nada en concreto. Tardó un momento antes de darse cuenta que todos le mirábamos.

-¿Qué?- Y nos echamos los tres a reír. Sólo cuando estamos los cuatro juntos hay esa confianza en el ambiente. Me siento bien en compañía de mi esposa y nuestros amigos.

La puerta se abre en ese momento dejando pasar a una de las criadas con un teléfono. Es para Tomoyo, así que ella se disculpa y abandona la sala unos minutos. No hace ni dos minutos que la esposa de Eriol ha salido de la sala que mi móvil vibra en mi bolsillo. Atiendo la llamada, es Hatsumo… hablando del rey de roma… Tenía noticias preocupantes de Australia, las cosas entre los magos de allí se estaban poniendo muy serias y ya habían causado la muerte de toda una familia de hechiceros. Los del consejo insistían en partir con urgencia, así que me veo envuelto en una conferencia telefónica en cuestión de segundos. Tras la conversación sólo me queda suspirar y volver a la sala. Tomoyo ya esta allí y parece aún más triste que yo.

-¿Ha sucedido algo malo cariño?- Oigo preguntar a Eriol.

-Me temo que bueno no es…- Ella suspira y coge aire.- Mamá debe viajar estas navidades por negocios, ya sabes que las empresas están creciendo y que es su intención unir empresas Daidouji con Hiraguisawa.

-Claro, a mí también me resulta una gran idea.

-Bien… pues debido a su impaciencia ha arreglado unas miles de reuniones para esta navidad y requiere de mi presencia.

-¿En navidad?

-Así es.

-Bueno cariño… pero no pasa nada… pasaremos las navidades allí.- Cuan inocente es este Eriol cuando quiere…

-Ya sabes lo desconfiada que es mi madre, quiere que yo herede unos años la empresa y luego unirla a las empresas Hiraguisawa. Podrías venir cariño, pero las reuniones, las comidas y las fiestas que la loca de mi madre tiene organizadas y a las que me obliga a ir son solo para los Daidouji, no quiere que entres en contacto aún con las empresas… sabes que no lo hace a mala fe…

-¿Qué no? Lo que pasa es que tú madre lo ha organizado todo para tenerte para ella sola estas navidades. Esa mujer me odia con todas sus fuerzas porqué te fuiste conmigo a los dieciséis años.

-Cariño no digas eso.- Yo oía la conversación.- Ella esta sola… se que lo que ha hecho esta mal… pero pasaré las navidades con ella. Vente conmigo mi amor… pero ya sabes que hará todo lo posible para que no estemos los dos solos nunca.

-Sí… esa arpía es capaz de eso y más….

-¡Eriol¡Que es mi madre!

-Pues gracias a dios que no has salido a ella.- Los veo discutir con una media sonrisa pero rápidamente me doy cuenta de que a mí se me cae encima algo parecido. Sakura esta mirándolos y sonriendo.

-Sakura…- Se gira dejando la conversación de nuestros amigos unos momentos y me sonríe

-Shaoran, no te había visto volver. ¿Todo bien?

-Las cosas en Australia han ido a peor.- Ella no borra su sonrisa, en vez de eso la sustituye por una de comprensión.

-Debes irte ¿eh?- No hay nada que soporte menos que la idea de no pasar con ella las navidades. Sé cuanto le gustan estas fiestas y cuanto las disfruto a su lado. Pero es mi deber, y ya esta muriendo gente…

-Hoy han asesinado a toda una familia de hechiceros. El consejo quiere partir en dos días.

-Entonces el asunto es grabe…- Sakura agacha la cabeza, por un momento me parece ver tristeza en sus ojos y me siento el peor marido en la faz de la tierra. Pero mi corazón da un vuelco al ver como ella se acerca a mí y con su mano acaricia mi mejilla, tan suavemente que se me eriza hasta el último pelo de mi brazo. Su sonrisa es tan cálida y dulce que no puedo evitar sonreír yo también.- No te preocupes amor, yo aprovecharé para adelantar papeleo de las empresas Hiraguisawa, además parece que Eriol tampoco va a poder disfrutar de su esposa estas navidades… - Ella sonríe y mira a la pareja que aún discute graciosamente.- Le tendré todo el rato al teléfono y si es necesario me lo llevaré a Hong Kong a cuestas.- Ella se levanta con decisión y se planta de pie entre el matrimonio Hiraguisawa.

-Ya basta los dos. Tomoyo tú irás con tu madre porqué es tu deber de hija, y tu Eriol me ayudarás aquí con el papeleo que conlleve la unión de nuestras empresas y la creación de las nuevas instalaciones en Hong Kong. – Ambos la miran estupefactos pero una sonrisa escapa del rostro de Tomoyo.

-Eso¿ves? Tú también tienes trabajo atrasado, ayer mismo estuviste diciéndome que la oficina de Nueva York ya puede sostenerse por sí misma y que partirías unos días a Hong Kong en cuanto pudieras.

-Sí… ¡pero no en Navidad! No quiero pasar la nochebuena en casa solo, mirando la tele, ni la navidad¡ni el día de año nuevo!

-¿Prefieres pasarlas al lado de mi querida madre?- El ceño de Eriol se frunce con fuerza. Sin duda esa mujer tendría preparadas mil fiestas y trampas para que la pareja estuviera separada en todo momento.

-Mmmm… esa bruja.- Tomoyo lo mira reprobadoramente.

-Tú me tienes todo el año… yo también quería pasar la navidad contigo… pero así veré a mi madre y la dejaré satisfecha de mi compañía para que no nos moleste en todo el año que viene. – Tomoyo se agacha al lado de Eriol, abandonando el cómodo sillón.

-¿Como voy a negarme si es lo que quieres? Pero me deberás una…una muy grande… voy a pasar las navidades en un despacho sólo y abandonado… con solo la compañía de Sakura y Shaoran al otro lado del teléfono, y si tienen la amabilidad de invitarme no pienso aceptarlo… no quiero ser un estorbo entre dos amantes.- Mis mejillas toman un color rosado.

-¿Pero como crees? Nadie te ha invitado.- Sakura sonríe y pone paz.

-Shaoran esta en una situación aún peor que la de Tomoyo. En dos días partirá a Australia y a saber cuanto se alarga el asunto, así que por lo que a mí respecta y si Eriol me lo permite me quedaré en Nueva York para ponerme al día en todo lo que se refiere a empresas Hiraguisawa.- La miro maravillado, mi esposa no solo es una belleza, una obra de arte, sino que además es un ángel comprensivo y santo caído del cielo. Me siento tremendamente mal por dejarla en navidades, pero ella sabe que es mi deber, y lo comprende perfectamente para mi absoluta tranquilidad.

-¿Te marchas Shaoran?

-Acaban de decírmelo.

-¿Esto no será una trampa para pasar las navidades con mi esposa no Li?- Una cara fingida de celos aparece en el rostro de Eriol causando una risa colectiva.

-Sí… en realidad Sonomi me ayuda a que Tomoyo corra a mis brazos en vez de a los tuyos porqué sabe que seré mucho mejor yerno que tú.

-Pues vaya ideas tiene mi "queridísima suegra… creer que tú puedes ser rival para mí. – Sakura y Tomoyo se ríen mientras los dos echamos rayos por los ojos.

-Pero entonces Sakura… ¿Por qué no te quedas en navidad y así no la pasáis solos?- Eriol y Sakura se miran un momento y veo que la duda aparece en los ojos de mi esposa, yo no puedo evitar que un eje de celos se me pasara por la mente, aun a sabiendas de que Sakura jamás me traicionaría y Eriol tampoco.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo reuniones en Hong Kong y luego acudiré a Tomoeda a visitar a mi padre. Si Shaoran se escapa de sus obligaciones alguien tiene que cubrirle. – Yo la miro con fingida molestia y ella solo sonríe.

-Bueno, no pasa nada Saku, al menos estarás aquí unos días.

-¿Y tu Tomy cuando te vas?

-Eso¿Cuándo?- Todos nos reímos por la impacienta de Eriol.

-En dos días… al igual que Shaoran.- Eriol se pone entre ambos, andando sigilosamente y frunciendo la mirada…

-Sospechoso… muy sospechoso…- Tomoyo y yo nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas ante la sobreactuación de Eriol. Rápidamente mi esposa y el mismo Hiraguisawa se nos unen a las risas.

-Bien, no pensemos más en eso y vayamos a cenar, que me rugen las tripas.

Todos asentimos a las palabras de mi linda niña y nos dirigimos al comedor. Estoy convencido de que Sakura me ha mirado con cariño dándome seguridad y fuerza expresamente. Tan atenta incluso cuando la obligo a pasar una navidad sin mi compañía…Por eso la amo tanto… por ser el ángel que es…

·············································································································································

Miro la lluvia caer desde la ventana. Me he puesto unos tejanos muy gruesos pero ceñidos y un jersey de lana color rosado. El pelo ha quedado suelto y sin peinar demasiado, descuidado como el de mi esposo. Shaoran… qué mal me siento por lo que te he hecho… tú que me amas con tanta devoción… mi Shaoran…

Oigo la puerta abrirse. No me molesto ni tan siquiera en apartar la vista de las tristes gotas, sé que es Eriol. Estamos completamente solos en la casa, sin sirvientes, sin familia ni amigos, solos él y yo… Sus pasos se acercan a mí y pronto noto como todo su peso cae a mi lado. Esta sentado mirando caer la lluvia, al igual que yo.

-Que triste se ve el día cuando cae la lluvia… no puedo evitar que la nostalgia se adueñe de mí…- Me niego a girar el rostro.

-¿De que sientes nostalgia Eriol?- Siento como suspira y baja la mirada.

-En este momento siento nostalgia de cuando éramos niños… ¿Te acuerdas? Disfrutaba como loco enfureciendo a Shaoran, dándole celos en cuanto a lo que a ti se refiere.- Ahora si no puedo contenerme más y le miro a los ojos. Veo por su posición que él no ha dejado de mirarme desde el momento en que empezó a hablar. Sus hermosos ojos azules están tan fijos en mí que siento miedo de que pueda leer mis pensamientos, mis temores y dudas.

-Siempre has disfrutado burlándote de los sentimientos de mi esposo. ¿Añoras los días en que eras libre de bromear y divertirte?- El sonríe levemente y con una mano acaricia mi rostro provocando en mi estomago una lluvia de mariposas.

-En realidad lo que añoro eran esos días en los que era libre para amar…- Siento como se profundiza la caricia y cierro mis ojos derretida ante su cercanía. Lentamente la presión de su mano aumenta y agarrando mi cuello une mis labios con los suyos en un apasionado encuentro. Otra vez su lengua baila con la mía en un compás desesperado y siento mis piernas flaquear nuevamente. Cuando ambos requerimos aire nos separamos con reticencia y antes de que su mano pueda abandonar mi cuello tiro mis brazos sobre el suyo y vuelvo a unir nuestras bocas cargando todo mi peso contra su pecho. Eriol coge mi cintura y la aprieta fuertemente, temiendo quizá que saldría corriendo si me soltaba. Pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad, pues lo único que yo deseaba era borrar todo mi pasado para crear un nuevo futuro a su lado, siendo tal vez Sakura Hiraguisawa… que tonta soy al pensar esas cosas… Siento caer mi cuerpo en la cama y una vez más cierro todos mis pensamientos para sentir solo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Eriol… ¿usamos a time para que pare el tiempo eternamente?

Continuará…

**Los largos comentarios de la autora: **

Sobre mí:

Hola! Primero de todo presentarme. Mi seudónimo es "Gateta85" que deslosado significaria "gatita" en catalán y el 85 es el año en el que nací, es decir a día de hoy 3 de Febrero del 2006, tengo 20 años. Jeje. En fin... no soy una novata en el mundo de los fics, he escrito unos cuantos bajo otro seudónimo, uno de ellos aún lo continuo, pero al mirar atrás veo que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado mucho, para mejor espero, y encontraba tonto mantener el mismo nombre. Así que he empezado a escribir mis nuevas hisotrias con este seudonimo. Además me he abierto una cuenta de correo solo para Fanfiction para recibir los reviews que querais enviarme. Soy una fan de los reviews, ya sean malos o buenos, asi que cualquier comentario o duda sobre el fic me lo hacéis llegar porfavor...así sé que se leen mis historias y me anima a continuarlas.

Sobre el fic:

Aquí os dejo mi nueva creación. El título, despertar, me sobrevino el primer día y a lo largo del fic iréis viendo que cobra significado. Esta historia reune a cuatro personajes principales, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. A lo largo de la trama veréis que los narradores son siempre ellos en primera persona y que normalmente hablan en tiempo presente. De esta forma iremos viendo los diferentes puntos de vista de cada personaje a medida que transcurran los acontecimientos.

En el tema parejas... bueno... como habréis visto en este capítulo son algo confusas... Casados tenemos a Säkura y Shaoran y a Eriol y Tomoyo, sin embargo la trama principal y el clímax de esta historia esta en el "Sakura/Eriol" y la traición cometida. A medida que trnascurran los echos veremos qué ha llevado a esta "pareja" a traicionar a sus esposos y amigos. De todas formas habrá momentos de todo... S+S, T+E y S+E. No habrá S+T! No soy fan de Tomoyo en verdad... y no puedo ni verla al lado de Shao...En cuanto al desenlace... me temo que no les diré nada, puede pasar de todo... jejeje. Sí quieren saberlo tendrán que soportarme en cada capítulo...jejeje

La magia no será en absoluto un tema principal en este fic, aunque existe y será mencionada en ocasiones (puede que incluso haya alguna batalla) pero no es ni de cerca el tema principal de esta historia que les presento.

Me despido:

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo que me sirve a la vez de presentación y también deseo haber llamado su atención lo suficiente para que lean el siguiente e incluso lo esperen con ilusión.

Me gustaría recibir reviews, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo, y sus opiniones directas.

Ahora sí me despido y les veo el mes que viene ya que publicaré mensualmente (o eso espero).

Un beso y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
